The Absolutely Mental Press Conference
by doctoral
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are engaged, but the media is convinced that the couple is only together to gain political power. In a press conference, Rose is asked to tell how they got together. Rose must go back in time and tell the story of how she met, hated and loved her Scorpius during their years at Hogwarts and convince the wizarding world that they're truly in love.


**Hi, new Scorose story. This is just going to go back and forth between third person/present tense and first person/past tense, most likely every other chapter. Chapters should be a little longer than this, but I have a hectic schedule due to band, work and school. I will try and update as soon as I can, however. **

* * *

><p>"Hi, Rose Weasley here. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do or say. I'm not- I'm not much of a speaker. But, the press has been asking for a statement from either Scorp- er, Mr. Malfoy or myself, and he's a worse speaker than I am, and a hell of a lot more stubborn, so that's why I'm up here and he's not. I don't know what you want to hear, necessarily, ah-" She pauses as her cousin (and lawyer) Albus steps forward and whispers in her ear. "Right, that'll work. Any questions? Or any rumors you'd like me to confirm or deny?"<p>

A reporter steps forward, raising a quill above their head. "Are the rumors about the engagement true? You _are_ getting married to Scorpius Malfoy?"

She nods. "Yeah, that bit is true."

"But are you getting married for the right reasons? Is this a political move made by your parents, or do you love him?"

Rose frowns. "Frankly, I don't think that's your business-" Albus shakes his head behind her. "-but if you must know, I do love him. Just because our fathers aren't fans of each other doesn't mean we need to hold the same grudge."

A different reporter this time. "But, Ms. Weasley, how can you live with the man whose aunt tortured your own mother?"

"Well, first of all, his aunt was a bit batty, and also she was a death eater, whereas Scorpius is not."

"Ms. Weasley, your mother is a muggle born and you yourself are a half-blood. Are you sure the Malfoys are okay with it?"

"Draco and Astoria Malfoy are, in fact, perfectly okay with me. We just had dinner the other day. I'm actually very confused about where all of these questions are coming from-"

"Ms. Weasley, what about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"I haven't met them."

"Will you ever?"

She shrugs, gripping the podium tightly. "I don't know."

"Then is Scorpius ashamed of you?"

"_What_?" she cries, glaring at the reporter. "He just bloody announced it to the entire wizarding community, what do you mean 'ashamed?' Just because he's wary of introducing me to his grandfather-"

"You seem insecure in your relationship."

She throws her arms up and turns, only stopping when Albus places his hands on her shoulders. "Rosie, get back up there."

"This is ridiculous, Albus. They _want _a scandal. They don't want to believe that Scorpius and I honestly love each other."

He chuckles. "That's exactly why he's refusing to make a statement. The wizarding community always wants to make something out of nothing. But you and Scorp and the rest of your family and friends know the truth-that this is an honest engagement and that you guys are going to get married and have lots and lots of babies and-"

She laughs. "Okay, Albus. I'll tell everyone to shove off and we can get going." She turns and steps back onto the podium, smiling tightly at the crowd of reporters. "Look, I'm not going to answer anymore dumb questions. I'm going to tell you straight up that although Scorpius and I come from 'rival' families, we've managed to overlook said rivalry and fall in love with one another. It's a true relationship, and we're not getting married because anyone told us to or because we think it's going to give our families immense power. We just want to be together, okay? That's all it is. Does anyone have any questions about what I just said that _aren't _mental conspiracies?"

One reporter steps forward now, shaking slightly. "Could I- could I ask how exactly you and Mr. Malfoy managed to overcome the rivalry? How- how did you fall in love?"

Rose smiles softly and glances back at Albus, who nods encouragingly. "Sure, I could tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review and let me know what you think so far. I know it's not much-more of a teaser than anything. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Al**


End file.
